


Leon Nemeios

by roguepapillion



Category: Ragnatela
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Historical Inaccuracy, Italian Mafia, Organized Crime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Violence, trigger warnings before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguepapillion/pseuds/roguepapillion
Summary: Based on the story Ragnatela by Quieta.Patience Winslow has an awful childhood, that haunts her for years to come.(or alternatively the one where Patience Winslow is NOT a Pisces, she's a Libra.)
Relationships: Patience Winslow/Leonardo Borghese, Patience Winslow/Michael Sheehan, Patience Winslow/Salvatore Mallozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Leon Nemeios

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ragnatela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942924) by [Quieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quieta/pseuds/Quieta). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spring day in Patience's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope no one hates me for this, but this is my take on the character's from Ragnatela.  
The story begins with Patience around 11. 
> 
> Graphic Descriptions of Violence and any Rape/Non-con elements will be tagged before each chapter, feel free to message me with any specific concerns. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/roguespacefiller

_Greenhaven, Massachusetts. United States of America. 1946. _

It was a _perfect_ day when Patience first saw him. It was almost comically perfect. The wind swept across her skin in warm waves, the world around her seemed to be higher in saturation. The sun grinned with rosy cheeks and flowed into her pores in that perfect way that only cats on a windowsill seem to experience.

She was walking down the grand steps of Greenhaven Public Library when a shimmer of gold caught her eyes. Her steps and blinking slowed as she watched a blonde teenage boy silently follow a taller, dark haired man from the courthouse to their awaiting car. His face was hidden, and it lasted no more than thirty seconds. Then, he disappeared from her view and memories in the silly way they seem to do when you’re young.

She didn’t think about him on her way home, she instead focused on savouring each step she took closer to home. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her home, or her family. In fact she adored her mother and father; but there was something about how perfect this late spring day was, that reminded her of the unsettling feelings that had started to brew in her household. 

Patience knew from staying with school friends that most parents argued. Richard and Marilyn Winslow argued loads. Usually about something her mom said or continued to say, but in the past few weeks, Patience has been sent to her room more times than not. Her house had too often become silent, making her lower stomach grey and twist. She watched as her typically loud and proud mother folded inward on herself, becoming quiet and lost. Looking at her mother now felt like listening to an off key tune.

At school, it was easy to forget things were different. Classes passed like normal, and she found herself checking the clock to go home like any other day; but once it was, she lingered. After the dismissal bell, she would double check information with her teachers, check the school billboard for any events, and once the halls were all but empty she would often decide hastily to go to the library to ensure her homework was finished. It wasn’t until this picturesque day came, that she noticed the pattern she developed.

As she approached her home, she tried to not see the wilting white flowers that lined the exterior. She felt the implications creep on her which she quickly avoided by half skipping inside. She immediately saw her mother, sitting at their table with a hand through her hair and her eyes softly closed. She looked calm, calm enough to approach.

Patience took two steps closer to her and quietly said, “Hi mommy.”

Marilyn sat up straighter and turned to her, “hi sweetie, there’s cornmeal pudding in the fridge.” Patience couldn’t help the wide smile that spread, going fully into the kitchen to grab some, “thanks.” they stayed silent for a few moments as Patience served herself, neither sure what to say. “Yenno it’s beautiful outside, maybe you can show me how to garden?” she looked across hopefully.

Marilyn bit her lower lip for a moment before letting out a soft sigh, “maybe tomorrow…” Patience covered her pout with a spoon full of pudding, silently wondering what was wrong with today, “okay, yeah…” she paused, unsure of what to say for a moment, staring at her bowl, “what time is daddy coming home tonight?”

Her mother held her breath as she asked, standing up and turning away from her as she responded, “he said he would be back tomorrow, late morning…” she turned her face towards Patience and barely gave a smile, “I’m gonna go finish up laundry, then dinner. I’ll call you down once it’s ready.” Patience pursed her lips and nodded, then focused on her pudding as her mom walked away.

Three hours later, she was called down to eat.

Patience and Marilyn had a typical conversation about school, her mom praising her for how high her grades were recently. They talked and laughed about everything and anything they could over the mediocre and slightly questionable meatloaf and mashed potatoes; everything felt normal. Afterwards, Patience went upstairs to get ready for bed, having comfort in hearing her mother washing up below her.

She was sitting in bed, quietly reading a book when she heard the floor creak in front of her door, followed by a hollow knock. Marilyn entered, barely smiling at Patience before she entered and stood next to her bed. She looked terribly nervous, “Mommy?” Marilyn looked up, eyes squinted in worry, but said nothing. Patience put her book down, “is everything okay?” Patience felt dazed, everything had been so utterly perfect, what could be wrong? _Something is wrong_.

Her mother let out a deep sigh, rubbing her hands over her face, “Patience, we...I wanted to tell you before,” her mother took in another deep breath, pausing for an insufferable amount of time, she looked at the ceiling, willing her eyes to dry,

“We need to leave.”

Patience’s breath stopped, her head spun, “what?” she choked out, “wh...when? where?” she squeaked, her eyes wide and dazed.

She looked away from her daughter, “Now, tonight. Please get your...where’s your bag?”

The young girl’s eyes watered, “what about daddy!”

Marilyn’s eyes hardened, “he’s not coming! he’s the problem!” Patience couldn’t help but fully tear up, eyes spilling, putting her hands over her face as she sobbed. Marilnn turned away, grabbing her hair in stress, head splitting in a headache. She turned after it subsided, looking at her daughter, “your father ran into some bad people and...it’s just...it’s not safe, we’re not safe here.” she tried to coax her,

Patience looked up, her faces blotchy from tears, her nose scrunching up is distaste, “we can’t leave daddy!”

Marilyn’s eyes widened, desperation rising. “it’s the only way! PLEASE just trust me!” her voice raising, seeing her plan crumbling in her hands.

“If it’s not safe we can’t leave him! That’s not right, that’s...that’s not what family does! You're CRAZY!” she shouted, green eyes hardening as she looked at her mother,

Marilyn grew angry, she sounded just like him, moral and mighty. “Just shut up! SHUT UP and PACK!” she screeched, grabbing her bag and hastily throwing random items in

Patience scrambled up, grabbing her bag, pushing her mother back as the fought for it, “STOP, no stop! MOM STOP! I’m NOT going with you, I’m NOT leaving daddy! If you want to leave, leave alone!”

Marilyn let go, keeping quiet for a moment, then letting out a scream as she threw all the contents of her bag on the floor, sobbing as she stormed out of her room and slammed her door shut.

...

Patience didn’t sleep well that night. She didn't dream.

The house was eerie as she got ready for school.

She didn’t speak to anyone that day, her stomach in a permanent knot that left her feeling hollow. After school, she went straight to the library, finishing her homework quickly, desperately finding a book to read. She spent an extra hour reading without digesting, unable to keep her thoughts from wandering now. After that hour, she felt very tired and quite hungry, deciding she should go home.

During her walk home, she felt a constant need to use the bathroom, like she was giving a speech in class but seven times worse. As she approached her house, the dread solidified and intensified with every step. Patience felt so panicked she felt the need to run, so she did. She ran towards her home, desperate to get the building feeling away. She ran blindly, just seeing the steps of her home, when suddenly, her chest collided with something (a hand). It sent her falling onto her bottom. Green eyes peered up at a giant that towered over her. He looked a bit older, around high school age. He had blonde hair and passive blue eyes, staring down at her as she got up, “Watch where you’re going” she weakly spit, brushing off her skirt.

He grabbed her sleeve as she tried to walk away, pulling her closer to him,

“Do not go in there.”

Then he left, light hair flowing as he quickly as it came, then around the corner.

Dumbfounded, with her head too full to process what had happened, she took the last few steps home. Luckily, her mother was nowhere in sight. Sitting at the table though, was her father eating leftover pudding. Her eyes lit up and she practically ran to hug him, “Daddy!” Richard received her hug back in shock, “Hi sweetie” he smiled, a little taken back at her enthusiasm. Her first thought was to ask about his day, his lip pursing a bit at the question, “it was a bit rough, but I think everything’ll be fine now.” his green eyes sparkled as he planted a soft kiss onto her forehead, she couldn’t help but relax as he held her. _Everything will pass, and go back to normal._ She couldn’t help but think in her father’s arms.

“So did you finish all your homework?” he half asked, the answer always being the same. Patience then realized she forgot her homework at the library. In fact, she somehow didn’t realize she was missing her entire bag.

She groaned, “I think I left it.”

Richard gave her ‘tough luck kid’ face, looking up at the clock, “you should get going before it gets dark.” She nodded, putting in half an effort in groaning, but knowing it wouldn’t take long. It felt blissfully normal.

“Bye daddy!”

“Hurry back, maybe we can go out to eat when you come back.” he called out, making Patience widely grin as she slipped her school shoes back on.

She exited the house, excitedly thinking of dinner with her dad. He usually took her out when her mother wouldn’t talk to him after a fight or when she wouldn't leave their room to cook. They would go together and he would tell her exaggerated stories of his arrests, omitting the grimy, soulless evil he experienced. He tried to focus on the good, and Patience loved hearing his stories. She wanted to be just like him.

It wasn’t long before she arrived at the library, slightly out of breath. It was barren now, and her homework was just as she had left it. She sighed in relief and hurriedly made her way out, glancing past the court house as she descended the stairs. The air was crisp. She felt better now, easily distracting herself with positive thoughts. She wondered where they would eat, if her dad would tell her about this last case that was so tough. Patience reckoned it wasn't really all that tough. Her dad was the best policeman around, in the world probably. She smiled as she walked towards the now setting sun, the cool air bringing shivers to her spine as she happily skipped home. Just as the sun sent it’s last kiss to the sky, she turned the corner to her street,

suddenly blinded by red lights, her eyes freezing on the tall flames erupting from her house.

Her eardrums closed in.

She bolted towards her home, screaming as her heart collapsed to her stomach.

Her bones felt too prominent and too cold.

She slipped on wet grass as two firemen grabbed her arms and pulled her back, her thrashing against their arms. “My mom and dad are in there!” she screamed,

She knew.

_She just knew_.

She fainted when the fireman on her left uttered the words.


End file.
